gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunrise
The Sunrise is a SECOND GENERATION SAAB 9000 (1992-1997) in real life not a HONDA ACCORD just look at the Headlights here is some proof. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saab_9000#Second_generation Yeah I was right now will somebody please remove that B.S about the honda accord I did once and someone has deleted it.Andrew nicholson 17:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ZS I suppose you'll be the first user to read this and you are probably the one who deleted my previous attempt to put this information up please can we stop having arguments about cars we both know a lot about cars and I am tired of these arguments we have everytime you are online. :For the record, I didn't revert that edit. But this incident does demonstrate how speculative comparisons with real-life cars, especially on in-game cars with very generic designs, is pointless. I'll rather we mention nothing about this car's real-life inspiration(s), because we'll never know unless we actually ask Rockstar North. - ZS 18:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I reverted that stuff about the Honda because what you say is just plain wrong: The greenhouse of the Saab has a distinctive shape that is unlike the Sunrise, besides that I'll throw in the cheap argument that it is a European car. The front bumper is shaped more like the 1988-1990 Cavalier or the '90/'91 Accord. You'll also notice the C pillar is straight on the Saab but not on the Sunrise, Cavalier, Sunbird, or Accord. The headlights are a really common '90sish design, you can't say anything about that. So the Sunrise is a generic car but it is definitely not a SAAB 9000 of all things.--Thescarydude 19:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The ScaryDude have you looked at the proof I have put up the sunrise is a Saab 9000 for three reasons 1.The front lights look the same as a saab 9000 2.The saab 9000 is from the same timezone as gta san andreas and 3.Both the sunrise and the saab 9000 are front wheel drive.Andrew nicholson 17:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) The same exact things are true with the cars I just mentioned! Have you looked at my argument? I don't think you have.--Thescarydude 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Dude I have looked at all the cars and I have made a careful descision based on my research I will tell you how I got to my conclusion. 1988-1990 Chevrolet Cavalier.= wheels don't match and headlights don't match. 1989-1994 Pontiac Firebird.= same reason as above 1990-1993 Honda Accord.= Wrong body shape as it is more aerodynamic than a sunrise and headlights don't match. 1992-1997 Saab 9000.= boxy profile MATCH headlights MATCH interior MATCH '''mirrors '''SIMILAR '''wheels '''SIMILAR TO A SAAB CARS WHEELS IN AERO SPEC front wheel drive MATCH '''fuel tank cap '''MATCH '''chrome door strip '''MATCH '''grill '''MATCH bodykit (mostly the sideskirt) MATCH. That pretty much covers my argument I know and accept that the Sunrise C pillar doesn't match a Saab 9000's but most of the Sunrise is similar. I have argued my case and I have studied the saab and the sunrise using my car knowlege to make the comparrison.I have also wrote this without resorting to put downs and swearing. Reader of this lenghty comment Thank you for your time.Andrew nicholson 18:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sunbird not Firebird. Okay, now I see some similarities to it and am starting to less less similarities with the cars I mentioned but It still does not look like it. Maybe it is based on something else... I don't really know now.--Thescarydude 20:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for reading my carefully thought through research and I'm glad you're starting to agree with me.Andrew nicholson 17:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) It is definitely a Honda Accord 1990, all cars of reality along with Grand Theft Auto have any difference, the Cheetah has the long hood, and is longer than the Ferrari 512 TR, or Sabre has the small rear window , and the Oldsmobile Cutlass large, all have differences but are very similar. Did they understand now?. Possibly a 2nd gen Acura Legend Just my opinion, but Headlights, grille, front bumper, taillight shape and trunk cut all seem to match a 92 Acura Legend. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acura_Legend#Second_generation_.281991.E2.80.931995.29 Its not a Cavalier/Sunfire, their noses are too pointy. San Andreas clearly represented a Cavalier with Cadrona, and it got the pointed nose. As far back as 2nd gen, those 2 cars come to a slight point at the grille/gront bumper. Rear window is 2 piece. Tail lights although all Red, are way too wide, and cut the trunk straight vertical, not a slant like the Sunrise. Door handles look great, but thats not enough to go on. Its not a Honda Accord, tail lights arent remotely close until 5th gen, then the car itself is too damn round to be a sunrise. A 91-93 is boxy enough, but lights dont fit. Honda accords dont have much design to bumpers, fenders, and side skirts until a body kit is put on, and that wouldn't be a factory car then. Its not a Saab 9000. Tail lights/trunk cut are not even remotely close. Saab side back windows are 2 piece, sunrise 1.Saab chrome trim doesnt end on the doors. Saab has extra reflectors on the side of the fenders. Saab hood is not flat, Saab door handles aren't chrome, and they have a groove cut under them, the Sunrise are chrome and sit out on top of the door. The Saab grille has 2 vertical slits not represented, corner lights are shorter and rounded. All Saab bumpers and skirts are unpainted black plastic. Saab Mirrors have 2 posts, not one. If you wanna go as far to argue the interior "matches", Saab seats have headrests, Sunrise doesnt. Saab 9000''' MATCHES''' nothing. The grille and headlights are pretty generic, and do match 90% of cars built late 80s to early 90s. Gas doors are on the rear fenders of 90% of cars, so thats not a valid point either.Wheels dont match on any GTA vehicles, so thats not even an argument.The tail lights '''stand out more than any other feature, and so far, match nothing that has been mentioned yet. Find more cars with angled outer corner tail lights, and angled inner that cut the trunk at an angle, and you may find a better match... Vehicles aren't in a "timezone", If you can't speculate with logic, please don't speculate at all. There is no such thing as fact here. It will always be '''opinions and speculation. The correct answer will be the one most opinions choose, otherwise I agree, say it doesnt look like anything rather than fight over it. If you're that concerned, put a poll up on here, list all the options, and let everyone vote once (no votes from users who weren't here before this arguement, so no cheater accounts... Hell, I didnt even have an opinion on this page until someone left accusations on my talk page over a change I didnt do. Lastly, there's really no point in wasting more space with pictures of unrelated vehicles. Nothing matches exactly, if it did, Rockstar could get sued. NssJ 05:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC)